


Wanderlust

by TheArtisticIntrovert



Series: Saving Grace [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Study, based on a set of prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8856349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtisticIntrovert/pseuds/TheArtisticIntrovert
Summary: Settling down isn't for everybody. Unfortunately, sometimes you don't get a choice.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompts: "Fireworks, Staircase, Wanderlust"

He sat on the stairs to the fire escape, watching what little of the stars he could see from their apartment balcony. He rested his arms on his knees, almost too warm in the heat of the late July evening.

 

He loved Grace and Heather, he really did. Meeting them was probably the best thing that could’ve ever happened to him, honestly. They gave him a home, gave him friends, gave him a  _ family... _ He sighed, frowning.

 

Settling down was great. Aiden loved having a place to call his own. But sometimes, that familiar itch to get out, to get away scratched and ate at his insides, consuming his thoughts until they were nothing more than wordless screeching, a cacophony not dissimilar to nails on a chalkboard.

 

He drowned it out with music, with art, with love and life and laughter. He ignored it  _ justonemoredayyou’llbeokay  _ and hoped it went away. Ignored it and bottled it up and shoved it down to rest beside his anger and his demons and his darkness never to see the light of day again.

 

He sat on the staircase, consumed by wanderlust. And the fireworks started in his mind.


End file.
